Case 4-2: Girl Hunting
Case 4-2: Girl Hunting is a case in Dead Rising that involves Frank confronting Isabela Keyes who is found leaving the supermarket. The pair get into a battle in which Frank ultimately defeats Isabela and is able to talk to her. Summary Isabela is walking out of Seon's Food & Stuff when she spots Frank. Frank tries to talk to her, but Isabela mounts her motorcycle and attempts to run Frank down. Now that Isabela is hostile, Frank must defeat her. After Isabela is defeated, she falls off her motorcycle. Frank chases her, and insists that he has to talk to her, but Isabela resists and kicks him in the groin. Frank grabs her by the ankle and physically restrains her, demanding to talk to her. Isabela promises not to run, and Frank lets her go. She says that her brother, Carlito wants them to know that it was America's fault that the zombies were created. Frank demands to be taken to him, but Isabela refuses on the grounds that he's injured and in no mood to talk. She says that she'll persuade him to talk to Frank once he's recovered. They agree to meet at midnight in the empty store next to the camera store in North Plaza. Battling Isabela Isabela Defeated Frank: Would you listen to me!? I'm not here to hurt you! I just wanna talk. Now, whaddya know about all this anyway? Isabela: Are you... a reporter? :Frank nods Isabela: Let go. I will not run, so let go. You're hurting me. :Frank gets off of Isabela Isabela: How much do you already know? Have you called for help? Frank: Hold your horses babe, I'm the one asking the questions here. What is Santa Cabeza? And how is it connected to all this? Isabela: The zombies were created by you, not us. That's what Carlito wants you all to know. Frank: Who? Isabela: If you want to interview someone, talk to Carlito. He has all the answers. Frank: You're talkin' about that guy that took potshots at us with a sniper rifle, aren't you? Take me to him. Isabela: No! Not now. he is injured. And in no mood to talk to anyone. I'll bring him to you once he is recovered. I can persuade him. I'm his little sister, after all. Frank: Why should I trust you to bring him to me? Isabela: The zombies are a message from Carlito. He wanted people to know. Frank: Fine. Go. When will you be back? Isabela: Tonight at midnight. Wait for us in the store next to the camera shop in the North Plaza. :Isabela starts to walk away then turns back around Isabela: I'm Isabela, by the way. And I promise, I'll come back. :Isabela walks away as Frank nods }} Optional Cutscene After Isabela's defeat, Frank can travel back to the Security Room for an optional cutscene with Dr. Russell Barnaby Frank: So you're telling me, what? Frank: That somebody spread a bunch of zombie drugs around Willamette? For what? What would making the dead come to life accomplish? Dr. Barnaby: They're terrorist. Don't try to explain their actions with logic! I analyzed the drug in question and I've reported my findings to the government. That must be what set them off. Dr. Barnaby:They...They didn't want to be... exposed. I've... I've told you everything I know! Now get me out of here! Call for help and kill those creeps! :Dr. Barnaby enters the storage room while coughing }} Notes * Make sure to have PLENTY of time left to do this mission. If you have a small amount of time remaining, you can beat Isabela and still lose, even if there is still time remaining. You must beat her AND have more than a little time left to complete the mission. Trivia *Run out of the North Plaza or enter any of the stores such as Seon's Food & Stuff, Huntin' Shack, or Crislip's Home Saloon. All of the cases will fail as an extra cutscene will play where Isabela drives off. This cutscene will play if Frank doesn't defeat her before time runs out. This will force you to end your game.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Gallery Dead_rising_case_4-2_girl_hunting_(2).png |Otis's call: "Frank...I spotted that girl you were talking about on the monitor here." Dead_rising_IGN_case_4-2_girl_hunting.jpg Case 4-2 (6).png|Carlito has the answers. Case 4-2 (8).png|Isabela agrees to meet with Frank again. Case 4-2 (9).png|Isabela formally introduces herself. References Category:Dead Rising Cases Category:Psychopath Battles